


毕业礼物

by Nvershinande



Category: all白敬亭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvershinande/pseuds/Nvershinande
Summary: OOC，拒绝代入任何RPS，食用前可看LOF：nvershinande的置顶：）
Relationships: 素人/白敬亭
Kudos: 8





	毕业礼物

白敬亭总是给他很多惊喜。

就像现在，小经理神不知鬼不觉出现他毕业照现场，笑眯了眼给他递上一束花。男生平日里很受欢迎，合照的人无论男女都络绎不绝，白敬亭默默站在角落里玩着手机，像一个会永远站在身后等着他的人。

“你怎么来了？”男生趁人不注意，赶紧把大明星拉到一旁，他口罩帽子穿戴整齐，没被认出他就是那个白白净净的漂亮青年。没人的地方警戒总算可以解除，男生掐了下他被晒得暖融融的脸蛋，一把把他狠狠搂进怀里。

白敬亭拍拍他的后背，手上慢条斯理地解开他宽大的学士服纽扣结，指尖轻轻划在男生心上。他被顺势按下肩头坐在台阶上，青年把自己塞进他怀里，“衣服穿好。”

嗯？脱了就不负责了？男生重新用衣服把白敬亭裹起来，低头去蹭他发旋，小经理像自己小时候家里养的猫一样躲在自己身前，只露出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋挂在领口。他跨坐在自己身上，温热的手掌抚过肩胛，男生情不自禁捧起他的脸跟他接吻，却被轻轻避开了。

“别闹，等会被你同学看到了影响不好。”

“让我亲一下嘛，就一下～”

嘴唇上传来亲昵温柔的触感，男生笑得像偷腥的猫，白敬亭斜睨他一眼，手终于开始不老实地游动起来。夏天的球裤布料滑腻，白敬亭在他裤裆处轻轻揉着，形状被他哄得愈发明显，那常被男生虔诚亲吻的掌心现在正隔着薄薄的阻碍试图摸到他勃起。小孩儿实在是有些受不了光天化日之下类似野合的刺激，“哥，别摸了，硬起来消不下去好难受的……”

白敬亭充耳不闻，等到自己手指滑进裤管之后才被男生慌乱的手掌阻止，小东西脸色已经开始泛起潮红，苦笑着朝他摇头，“后面还要拍呢，我总不能顶着一包去见人吧？”

这才被放过一马。

小经理从他裆下钻出来，鼻尖有意无意蹭过他半硬的性器，站在他面前笑靥如花，足足让男生深呼吸了数十次才压下去当场在这里把他办了的冲动。白敬亭大热天也爱穿长袖衬衫，和那双他送的AJ同色系搭配起来格外亮眼，曾数十次缠在他腰间的腿又长又直，必不可少的银质细链在阳光照射下显得他愈加白皙可人。男生舔了舔嘴唇，上去握住他袖口卷起露出来的纤细手腕。

“怎么，要给我把脉？”

男生摇摇头，他们运动员虽说基本上都快久病成医，但把脉这点他当然做不到。白敬亭轻笑一声，“那请问这位先生，您想要干什么呢？”

……天知道他竟然因为一个称呼而瞬间头晕目眩，白敬亭一直把他们当小孩儿，平时小东西小混蛋喊得多，偶尔像严厉的老师一样直呼全名，这是他第一次觉得自己被白敬亭当成一个……男人。

炽热的手掌紧了紧，随后男生松开了束缚，学着他溜进自己裤管的手法滑进袖管，白敬亭被挠得心痒，却又不大舍得挣开，任凭小孩儿的手指点完一圈再用手掌握住自己的小臂。男生狠狠一拉，把白敬亭再一次揉进怀里。

“谢谢你。”

白敬亭抬头吻他下颌，最后轻轻含住了他的嘴唇。

室友今天各有各的毕业聚会，男生跟着同学喝了两杯之后连忙把小经理带回宿舍，白敬亭站在他宿舍楼底下时笑得暧昧，“或许可以在这里点心型蜡烛，然后用大喇叭喊你名字给你表白。”

小孩儿眼睛瞬间亮了起来，白敬亭的表白那可是多么珍贵的东西，可惜他说完这句话之后又自顾自往前走，他去拉他手臂，带着点不自觉的委屈，“你又骗我。”

小经理拍他脑袋，“不喜欢你跟你到这里来？”

他高兴地想把白敬亭公主抱起来冲到寝室，顾忌着宿管大爷的眼光才稍稍收敛些，夏天不方便的地方就是没办法在大衣遮挡下牵白敬亭的手，他用小指去勾小经理的，“跟紧点。”

我又不会跑，这个笨蛋。白敬亭跟着他到了他们寝室，空间挺大，甚至放得下一张足够他们俩在上面叠着做爱的沙发。男生看见白敬亭的眼神在那里停留了几秒，又看到自己没关紧的衣柜，心生一计。

“大哥，你这哪来的女装啊？”白敬亭看着手里崭新的百褶裙眉头紧皱，下意识放在身前比划了一下，发现那长度对他来说最多也就盖住屁股，可他没意识到这个举动给他带来什么后果。男生猛地把他推在沙发上，解开皮带三下五除二扒了他的裤子再套上裙子，浅粉色裙摆在堪堪卡在他大腿根部，却依然显得整个人白皙漂亮。白敬亭还没反应过来，上衣也被脱了个精光，男生激动地在他裙摆盖住的大腿嫩肉处啃了一口，被他狠狠敲了后脑勺。

小孩儿眼泪汪汪，抬起头来看见这样可口的小经理却又迅速抛弃了其他情绪。白敬亭从未见他这样心急，这人从来都是要诓得他主动迈出第一步才肯切入正题的，可现在他的衣服也被扔在地上，那根膨胀的性器在他腿间磨蹭，因过度兴奋而泄出来的前液弄得白敬亭裙子和大腿根都粘腻腻的，小经理轻轻推他，“别急，去床上慢慢玩不好吗？待会你同学回来……”

男生哪有心思回他，自他见到白敬亭的那刻起他满脑子都想着回了自己的地盘要怎么操他，半勃的阳具一直都没有消下去的迹象，他摇摇头，示意那几个人今晚不会回来，白敬亭也被他弄得后穴馋得要命，默许了他放纵的行为。

他并拢双腿跪在沙发上，男生搂着他的腰插弄那窄窄的缝隙，龟头经嫩肉挤压之后涨得通红，白敬亭趴在沙发靠背上，眼睁睁地看着小孩儿怎样操自己的大腿。那根东西时不时磨过他开始淌水的肉穴，男生帮他打着飞机，松手时硬邦邦的肉棒顶起极短的裙摆，那块布料被前面流出来的水润湿。他被小东西搂着舌吻，男生喘得比打完全场球赛之后还要厉害，身体的每一个部分都在叫嚣着对白敬亭的渴求。

没有润滑剂也没有安全套，但白敬亭的身体已经完全为他打开，肉穴湿淋淋的，一张一合勾引着男生在入口磨蹭的阳具。可他才迫不及待地挤进一截，正想亲亲白敬亭让他再放松些，寝室的门忽然打开了。

男生瞬间感觉到里面把自己夹得生疼，可他也顾不上那么多，连忙在身边扯了一件衣服把怀里的人包住。门口的人只看见自己室友身下压着一个穿裙子的姑娘，还没来得及开口说话，就被男生凶狠的眼神吓得关上门，几秒钟后才反应过来打电话给他。

“妈的你什么时候有、不是，你竟然直接就在寝室里搞上了，真有你的……哎，不过说实话，你女朋友，”室友吹了个口哨，“我看那腿，身材可以啊。”

男生三两句话搪塞他，并百般交代让他告诉其他人今晚不要回宿舍。白敬亭在他怀里安安静静听着，刚才的惊吓只是一瞬，冷静下来之后他发现男生慌乱之中插得格外深，他不自在地动了动，小东西连忙挂断电话亲他额头。

“吓到没有？”

“没，”白敬亭扭了扭腰，“继续吗？”

他俩侧躺在沙发上，男生肘弯勾住他一条腿，白敬亭被顶得整个人往里钻，又不敢呻吟得太大声，显得格外的软绵可欺。马眼蹭在沙发上留下水痕，他偷偷拿着裙子去擦，小孩儿咬住他的耳骨，“宝贝，舔干净好不好？”

这家伙，真是被自己宠坏了，白敬亭跪在地毯上，伸长了脑袋探着舌尖舔舐自己刚才粘附在沙发上的骚水。男生提着他的腰在后面干他的屁股，肉体碰撞声连绵不绝，他止不住往下滑又被捞起来，白敬亭呜呜求饶了两声，小孩儿看他难受，干脆把他放平在地上。

“凉……”白敬亭考拉一样扒在他身上，男生的手护着他脊背，思来想去他提出一个建议，“在我桌上弄好不好？”

小经理被他抱在自己的书桌上，什么乱七八糟的学习资料通通散落一地，白敬亭双腿大张，乖顺地抱着自己的腿弯承受来自男生的撞击。但毕竟顾虑着周围环境，小孩儿几乎是恶劣地磨着他的内壁，白敬亭深刻感受到自己下面那张嘴是如何挽留拔到穴口的阳具，又是怎样被肉刃破开干到最深。

男生吻上他脸颊的时候他才知道自己落了泪，他双腿细微地颤抖，掐在小孩儿背上的手越来越用力。白敬亭是直接被干到高潮的，后穴疯狂收缩，快感从那被男性器官占据的地方升腾而上，精液喷射之后又缓缓滴落下来。

他趴在小球员的颈窝，男生还不舍得从自己那依然吮吸着外物的穴里退出来。他握住小孩儿的性器往外拔，属于毕业生的精液争先恐后流到桌面，白敬亭蹲下去给他口交，把他肉棒上的白色泡沫舔净吞咽，嘴里撑得鼓鼓的却还要给他许诺：

“放心，待会我会把你的位置按你喜欢的方式，收拾得一干二净。”

FIN


End file.
